


Stool

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Robert teasing aaron about his height when he cant reach something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stool

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. So feedback is very much apprecciated.

They just had breakfast, Chas was already gone and Liv had gone back upstairs to pack her things for school.

Aaron and Robert had started to clear the table and clean the kitchen. Aaron had grabbed the flakes and wanted to put them back on the top shelf of the cupboard. He stood on his tip toes but he was still missing a few millimeters to reach it.

Robert had stopped what he was doing and watched him amused.

“You need help with that?” he asked, his voice obviously teasing.

“Shut it,” Aaron said grumpily and stretched himself just a little bit more and finally, finally, he was able to push the box on the shelf.

“You know, maybe we should get a little stool so you and Liv can reach the top shelf,” Robert started again, “well, in a few years it would just be for you, but still, could be useful.”

“You better stop that,” Aaron said and looked at him with a look that could kill.

But Robert just laughed. “Oh, come on, you know I love our height difference, and you do,too…”

He grabbed Aaron’s hips from behind and swayed them a bit. And even though Aaron was still mad about the teasing he could not bring himself to step away.

“Well,” he said, still trying to sound grumpy, “not everybody can be as big as you.”

Robert laughed, “That’s just too easy.”

Aaron turned around in Robert’s arms and was now caging him in between the kitchen counter and himself. 

“That’s not what I meant” Aaron said, but still took a step even closer.

“But now you’re thinking about it,” Robert smirked.

“Maybe…,” Aaron started and was just about to move in when Liv came back in the kitchen.

“Get a room,” she said, “I’m off to school.”

As soon as she was gone, Aaron shrugged and grinned. “Sometimes she does have good ideas,” and with that he grabbed Robert and dragged him back upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com


End file.
